You are Beautiful
by MinaSakura
Summary: "Okay Uncle I'm doing this for brother, and what am I gonna do if they will know my true identity, that I'm..that I'm pretending as a boy! Uncle Narumi, how long will I do this?" "Until your brother awake, Princess Mikan, I mean Mitsu, please do this for Ruka your brother.." LxNxMxT Love triangles in on the way!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is one of my favorite, something that our favorite characters of Gakuen Alice were out of character, don't ask me why just read and review! And please read my other fanfics too! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice ^^

Note: the other place add is not mine too.

* * *

Chapter 1- In Need

The maids were very busy, cleaning the whole Castle the "Alice Kingdom" in London, the people who live their are very rich in foods and economics of course because of their one and only King and Queen.

"Maid 1, prepare the breakfast!"

"Maid 2, clean the bathroom of our Queen"

"Maid 3, call the other maids"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Maid 4, where are the Princess?!"

"I don't know Sir, she disappear again"

"Then find her!"

The butler of the king is high blood again, "Oh, stupid maids!.."

The maid 4 finding the princess again, like she always do, the maid went to the Garden of apples

"Lastly I found you Princess.."

The princess is sitting at the branch of a tree wearing clothes like a ordinary girl of kingdom.A brunette, beautiful and good-nature girl...

"Princess Mikan, why you are dressing that, you must dress a formal attire.."

Mikan went down, "Why?"

"Do you forgot? Your Uncle form tokyo will go here and the breakfast are ready."

"Ooops, I forgot!" Mikan ran fast to her room got a bathe and dressed formal. She went to the dining room and sat beside her mother.

"Hi mom and Dad" She kissed her mom and dad, "Mom why Uncle will go here?"

"I don't know, but he says that he had a important news for us.." Queen Yuka said. "Finally he's here." King Izumi said while drinking he's coffee.

"Uncle Narumi..welcome" Mikan greeted. "HUh!"

They all shocked, Narumi have a private nurses and they have something carrying

"What happened to him?!" Izumi yelled, "What happened?" Yuka stood up.

"Sit and I will expalin, just be relax." Narumi said and took a deep breathe. "Okay, Prince Ruka is comatose for 1 month, it is said by his doctor, his car crashed on the road province of tokyo. I told him to don't drive if he drunk, but he did not listen to me, no one seen the accident now because I paid it all the witness and the doctors. And now your son will be here, and someone must have a duplicate for him."

"Oh no, Ruka...my son.." Queen Yuka unconscious, "My queen and Ruka to their rooms." Izumi said.

"And what duplicate is that?" Izumi asked.

"As a royal family we want to respect us right? It is like it the band of Ruka, he is a member and one of the hottest in Japan, if he gone, his fans will surely ask, where is he, and of course the other members of the band will ask me they worrying about their dignity too. So since Princess Mikan and PrinceRuka are twins, Princess Mikan will be the duplicate of him" Narumi replied.

"WHAT!?" Mikan yelled. Izumi made a fake cough, "Princess Mikan is not going with you."

"But King Izumi, for her brother's sake!"

"No"

"Oh, what am I gonna do.."She thought

"In need!" Narumi kneeled..

"OKAY FINE! For my brother, I will go with you." Mikan said she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked, "Yes dad I'm sure.." Mikan answered.

"Thank you very much..tomorrow we will go now okay.." Narumi said and he leave with the nurses.

* * *

Hey, promise this is beautiful ahaha! The question is, what will she do if she is already in Japan.., just read and review (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's me again read and review :)) have a Nice Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or the G.A :)

* * *

Chapter 2- **A**-**C**-**F**

Mikan and Narumi is already in Japan, "Now, Princess Mikan you will stay at this condo, my condo is beside at your unit so if need anything, just call me okay?" Narumi said.

"Okay Uncle, but what will we gonna do about for my Brother Ruka?" Mikan asked. "You will know soon. Bye." Narumi leave. Mikan scanned outside on her unit. 5 guards were securing outside. "So this is Japan..Oh, I'm tired." She went inside her condo unit, she locked the door and rest.

Then Tomorrow Morning, she got up on her bed, took a bathe then ate breakfast. DING DONG

Mikan opened the door, "Uncle come in."

They sat on the sofa, "Now Princess Mikan Sakura, I want you to know first, that you are now in Japan, you live with no guards from London, no assistants. But later on you'll have but not from London and from your father. Second you will leave like a normal person, like a star or a resident of this country. And the last, no one must know your true identity that you are a royal person, because Ruka did it, no one knew his true identity so he live a normal person no maid or whatever, he's name here is Karu Gino, and now your name from now on is **Akimitsu Sakura**. That is your disguise name. Understand?" Narumi folded his arms.

"Yeah and I understand why I have to change my identity but what'll I gonna do now?" Mikan asked. "A good question, now dress simple then you will go with me." Narumi smiled. Mikan dressed up quickly at the bathroom. Then she went to Narumi, she is wearing blue t-shirt, skinny jeans and high-cut rubber shoes.

"Nice, I knew you are fashionable, you are really a teenage girl now." Narumi hugged Mikan. "How old are you know?" Narumi stopped at hugging. "15, why Uncle?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing then your new friends who you will meet soon is already 16, never mind. Let's go." Narumi held Mikan wrist they're car went to a subdivisions, the car stopped at the big white gate and I saw a big white house inside that is a private and full of guards outside wow like a royal family. And Mikan saw many girls all teenage like her, seems like they are protesting but no, they are holding a big tarpaulin.

"I will leave your for a minute and stay here I will just buy you some things that you'll need." Narumi giggled. Mikan left alone with the other girls there. The car leave Mikan walked near the white gate.

"Why they are holding a tarpaulin? Protesting?" She started to read the tarpaulin, "Angel Cool Fire ACF..huh?"

"Hey you, what are you doing here? Are you a fan too?" A Green with a curly hair asked while glaring at her. "No, and what is ACF?" Mikan asked. "Oh damn it! You are here but you don't know what is the meaning of ACF, it means Angel Cool Fire, A band! Idiot!" the curly girl said.

"By the way I'm the president of the ACF club, Sumire Shouda. And I am the ruler of any fan clubs here! So you better walk away from us, idiot." Sumire said.

Mikan is just staring at them clueless "ACF..Band?" Then a black limousine stopped a far distance the guards positioned at the fangirls, avoiding them to touch the persons they are securing.

The girls shouted, "Hm? What is that and this?" She took the picture on the ground who owned by Sumire. The girls shouted very very loud as they're Idol went out of the Black limousine.

Mikan is positioning beside the white gate alone, dumb-founded as she staring at the Boys who are the Idols of the girls there.

**Kokoroyomi Yome**, he is the drummer of the Angel Cool Fire Band

**Natsume Hyuuga**, the vocalist of the band

**Tsubasa Andou**, the guitarist of the band

Mikan is just staring at them, at the coolest and hottest band all over the world the '**Angel Cool Fire** band'. "A…C….F…so this he talking about…" she murmured.

* * *

~~~Don't forget to leave a review ```

next chapter is (Time to change) so 3 reviews or more before proceeding at the next. :))

-Time to change-

"Cut it!

wear it!

wear this!

do it!"

~_~ review `_`


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone I'm sorry I will not update my stories because I'm working the chapters.

And I will edit the chapters starts chapter 1-8 of Let me be yours natsume kun, chapters of Dear Diary(School days of mine), chapters of Sensei's musical love, and the chapter of You are beautiful

So expect that one day if I finish it and you saw the story different from before then I edited it.

I'll just edited it a little.

once I finish that all and I update it please when that time comes please support my stories as your support from the others thanks! :)

I will come back soon! :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
